Thorin 'One-Chop' Ungardt
Backstory Thorin was raised as a Lumberjack in the Ungart clan, in the Frun-Gor Mountains. A harsh and unforgiving land. home to two large dwarven clans: Ungart and Frostbeard. After a series of especially horrid winter of several years, the two clan leaders both decided that they could live next to each other no more. Should the next spring come and the snows melt, they'd wage war against the other clan in order to chase away or wipe out their neighbours, since the land couldn't provide for them both. The battle in the hill-sided forest lasted for three days straight, and left a blood bath the like the clans have never seen before. The end result was mutual destruction, and both leaders fell in the battle. Only once the two armies saw the chaos had the fighting stopped, but it was much too late. Both sides had lost too many fathers; too many sons would not return home from the carnage. The war came to an end, both sides whittled down so that there would be enough land for those remaining to live apart, in relative peace. It was a bad mark in the history of the mountain dwarves, one which never should be repeated, but not forgotten. He started recruiting dwarves for a common army at the time, so he spent a lot of the time wandering, out on the open road. After many years out on the road, he found himself by a circus. He had never seen anything like this before, and was quite fascinated by it. So he decided to go to the show the following days. Halfway through the show, Thorin was asked up on stage to demonstrate his strength against the circus' own strongman. He won by a landslide, and was later approached by the ringmaster, and asked to join the circus. Thorin accepted even before the ringmaster could finish his statement. After that, he spent a lot of time, performing as the strongman for the circus. Thorin claims, that at the end of his circus carer, he got so drunk one time, he killed a great hairy elephant who went viral in the circus. Although this isn't what happened. It was just the circus' bearded lady, who Thorin apparently killed in a fit of dwarven drunkenness. After this incident, the circus quickly got disbanded, and Thorin hit the road again in search of glory and treasures. This is where he later joined up weith the party (PARTY NAME). Personality Traits Thorin faces problems head on, as he finds them to be the best solution. His firm resolve allows him to even stare down a Hellhound without flinching. He will do what he must, but obeys just authority, and shows utmost loyalty to those he fights alongside with. This in turn makes his hatred for his enemies blind and unreasoning. Affiliation Clan Ungart Defenders (Ex) Thorin was trained as a soldier during the conflict between the clans. Circus ("Circus Infinity") (Ex) Thorin's stage name was "One Chop". His acts would include; Heady weight lifting and showing of strength with his axe. Adventuring Party (Name Reserved) Is currently a prominent member. Attributes and Stats Miscellaneous Trinket A small bottle full of everlasting fire, when opened the sentient fire leaps onto whoever opened it and acts like a familiar; does not burn the owner, will attack anyone who threatens the owner of the fire. {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" ! Specifics |- | The small fire elemental emits low light (5ft; red) around it. Whenever Thorin is damaged, it will attempt to hit the attacker (using Thorin's attack bonus) to deal 1d4 fire damage. The fire can be strengthened by occasionally feeding it small doses of burnable materials, which would upgrade it to 1d6, 1d8, etc., in conjunction with his levels. It will deal a total of 1d10 fire damage upon reaching level 15.